(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display system, and more particularly to one that intensifies the luminance from optical energy of incidental light and reflects the text or graphic response for display.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional reflective display device, e.g., a reflective sign, usually displays by reflecting the incidental light from indefinite light source by a coated surface or a surface that reflects geometric shape.